


Day Three: Temperature Play

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ice Play, Love Confessions, M/M, Photographer Derek Hale, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The first drops of the hot wax startle Stiles. But he relaxes into the sensation. It’s hot but it’s not burning him. It’s actually rather pleasant, the combination of sporadic heat and slight pain mixing with the pleasure of being under Derek’s predatory stare. His whole body is beginning to react, his cheeks flushing, his breathing coming quicker, his dick perking up.“You’re do so well, Stiles,” Derek murmurs as he pours more of the wax. It hits Stiles’ hip and drips down the side of his asscheek. He can feel it drip down to the mattress below while some of it pools in between his cheeks. As it harden it pulls at his skin slightly causing even more sensations.“That looks perfect,” Derek whispers.





	Day Three: Temperature Play

‘How did I get myself in into this?’ Stiles asks himself for the hundredth time since walking into Derek Hale’s studio. When he volunteered to help his friend out with an art project he never imagined it would be something like this. 

“Okay. Can you lay on your back please?” Derek asks, adjusting lights as he walks around the mattress on the floor in the middle of his studio. Stiles is currently down to his boxers, trying not to sport a woody in front of the friend he’s been in love with since high school. No big deal.

“Sure. Yup. Can do,” he blurts out as he gets himself down onto the mattress. Stiles adjusts himself so he’s comfortable on his back, taking deep breaths to center himself. 

“Perfect,” Derek murmurs in a way that makes Stiles’ face heat. How many times as he dreamed of Derek saying something similar to him? “Okay. Now I’m just going to place an ice cube in your belly button.”

Stiles nods his head, staring up at the ceiling and willing himself not to flail as the coldness touches his skin for the first time. 

Derek steps back and takes a few shots from different angles. “Can you pull your boxers down a little further? The hair leading down is perfect but your boxers keep getting in the shot.”

“No problem,” Stiles stutters out. He thinks about anything unsexy to keep his cock in check. Baseball, moldy cheese, sweaty Coach Finstock in a bikini. Yup, that does it. 

The ice melts and pools in his navel until it begins to overflow, dripping down his sides. It feels incredibly erotic and he wishes that Derek would chase the chill with his warm tongue.

“Okay. Now tilt your head up to expose your neck. Yeah, just like that,” Derek praises as Stiles does as he’s asked. Derek picks up another piece of ice and hands it to Stiles. “This time I need you to do it. Start at your chin and slowly move the ice down your throat.”

Stiles wants to moan but bites his lip instead. Taking the ice, he does exactly as Derek asked. Ever so slowly, the ice touches his chin. Stiles can feel his skin break out in goosebumps. His fingers drag the cube down lower and lower until it rests at the hollow of his throat, water drips down the sides of his neck towards his clavicle bones. Stiles wishes he could reach out and bring Derek down to his level, kiss him, and beg him to put the ice between his teeth before continuing their path down his body. 

“You look amazing, Stiles.”

Stiles blushes. “Thank you.” This is the most he hasn’t talked in his entire life but he can’t help it. This moment feels so precious he can’t risk breaking it.

“Now I want you to take the ice cube and place it between your teeth.”

Stiles takes the cube and opens his mouth, placing it between his teeth. There’s no way this picture is gonna turn out. Stiles feel weird and he’s holding back laughter. 

A snort makes him open his eyes and look over at Derek. “Take it out. That shot won’t work. It was different in my head.”

Stiles chews the cube between his teeth, enjoying the loud crunches it makes. Derek just shakes his head with a fond smile on his face. “Alright. Let’s try that again but this time just between your lips.”

Stiles nods his understanding, placing the cube between his lips. It feels more natural like this. “Let it drip down your lips,” Derek whispers. 

Stiles wants to gulp, he wants to adjust himself, he wants to flail, because Derek is walking around him with a look of absolute hunger in his eyes. Stiles feels like fragile prey under the predator’s gaze and it’s hot as fuck. 

“So perfect,” Derek practically groans and Stiles can’t stop his cock from getting interested, he’s only human, damn it!

Once the ice cube is gone, Derek puts his camera down. “This next part is the hard part. I need you to take your boxers completely off. Then I’ll drip some candle wax on you before placing three lit candles on your hip. I’ll need you on your side for this.” 

Derek turns his back to grab the candles and Stiles is glad for a moment to catch his breath. This is is. He’s going to be naked in front of Derek. Stiles slides out of his boxers before turning on his side, ass towards Derek. 

He hears a sharp intake of breath as Derek turns around. Derek clears his throat before Stiles hears a match strike. “The wax won’t burn you but it is still hot. I need you to let me know if you become too uncomfortable. We can stop at any time, no problem.”

“It’s okay. Go ahead,” Stiles says, taking another deep breath and closing his eyes. 

The first drops of the hot wax startle him. But he relaxes into the sensation. It’s hot but it’s not burning him. It’s actually rather pleasant, the combination of sporadic heat and slight pain mixing with the pleasure of being under Derek’s predatory stare. His whole body is beginning to react, his cheeks flushing, his breathing coming quicker, his dick perking up. 

“You’re do so well, Stiles,” Derek murmurs as he pours more of the wax. It hits Stiles’ hip and drips down the side of his asscheek. He can feel it drip down to the mattress below while some of it pools in between his cheeks. As it harden it pulls at his skin slightly causing even more sensations. 

“That looks perfect,” Derek whispers. “Now I’m going to put the candles down.” Derek gently places three candles on the area between his hip bone and his thigh. Then he lowers the lights a bit so the main source of light comes from the candles. 

The sound of Derek’s shutter clicking lulls Stiles. He could sit here for awhile in this floaty feeling, being Derek’s muse and masterpiece gives Stiles a heady feeling. 

“I’m all done,” Derek states before lifting the candles off of Stiles, blowing them out as he sets the down and away. “You were absolutely perfect today. Thank you for all your help.”

“It was really no problem,” Stiles says, eyes still closed, soaking up the feeling of Derek taking care of some of the wax from his hip. “I really liked it. I liked helping you and being able to feel so-” he shakes his head.

“So what?” Derek asks quietly, suddenly kneeling down in front of Stiles’ face.

Stiles opens his eyes, looking up at Derek. “Beautiful.”

“Stiles.” Derek’s face looks pinched as he tries to find the words he wants to use. “You are always beautiful.”

“What?” Because there’s no way Derek just said what Stiles thinks he just said. 

“It’s true. You’re beautiful. You’re golden honey eyes, the moles that spot your skin, your plump lips. You’re angelic to me.”

Stiles’ mouth opens and closes over and over like a fish out of water. “Are you serious right now? Because if you’re not this is the meanest joke in the history of ever, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ chin and raising it. “You are incredible. Not just your outside either. I love your personality too. You’re perfect.”

Stiles sputters for a moment, flailing his arms. “If anyone in this room is perfect it’s definitely you, Derek. You look like a greek god created you from marble. And I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen years old.” Oops, he didn’t mean to say that last part out loud.

Derek’s face breaks out into the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen on his face. It literally takes his breath away. “You love me?” Stiles nods, for once keeping his mouth shut. Derek looks down, still smiling. “Good, that’s good.” He pulls Stiles head up by his chin again and lays a barely there kiss on Stiles’ lips. “Because I love you, too,” Derek whispers against his lips. 

“Don’t lie,” Stiles says, sitting up and grimacing as the wax flakes off his skin. “This was all an elaborate plan to seduce me.”

Derek’s face breaks out in the most beautiful red blush Stiles has ever seen. It goes all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Oh my god! You totally did!”

Derek just shrugs. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“You’re damn right it did,” Stiles says, punctuating his statement with a fierce kiss.


End file.
